The Frozen Angel
by Kumira
Summary: Au printemps, la glace et la neige finissent toujours par disparaître. De la même façon, un coeur gelé finira par se réchauffer lorsque son "printemps" viendra lui apporter une douce brise tiède.


**Notes : Un Oneshot Sheelos basé sur la chanson « Frozen » de _Within Temptation. _Les paroles (la traduction) ainsi qu'une vidéo que j'ai vu m'ont beaucoup inspirés.**

**Bonne lecture !**

/

Je me souviens … cette nuit là … Il neigeait aussi …

_Je ne peux plus ressentir mes sens … Seulement sentir le froid._

Je me souviens … c'est ce jour là que tout à basculé …

_Toutes les couleurs semblent disparaître._

Le jour … où j'ai tout perdu.

_Mon cœur … est gelé._

_._

« Je n'aurais jamais dû te mettre au monde »

.

Ces mots résonnent en permanence dans ma tête comme pour me rappeler que je ne devrais pas exister.

Depuis lors mon monde est gelé. D'ailleurs … Tu me l'as dit toi aussi, un jour …

« - Zélos ?

- Oui, oh mon hunny voluptueuse ?

- Idiot !

- C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ? Tu sais, je crois que je suis au courant depuis le temps.

-… Tu es étrange Zélos.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui … Tu es gelé.

- Pardon ?

- Ton cœur est gelé et tu portes en permanence un masque. Un masque qui dit « Tout va bien ! ». En fait … j'ai l'impression que tu fais semblant d'être heureux.

- Bien sûr que si, je suis heureux Sheena ! Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ?

- Mmh … Si tu le dis ... »

Après ça tu es partie. Cependant une question est restée gravée dans mon esprit depuis ce jour.

Comment as-tu pu voir à travers mon masque ?

.

/o/O/O/O/O/O/O/o/

.

En ce moment il fait nuit à Heimdall.

Hier je vous ai trahis. Tous. Que se soit le Cruxis, les Renégats ou vous mes amis.

Lloyd, Colette, Raine, le nabot, Régal, Préséa ou toi ma précieuse Sheena. Je suis un traître pour vous tous à présent même si je vous ai rejoint pour combattre Yggdrasil. D'ailleurs je ne pense pas que cela ait changé grand chose.

Je suis adossé à un arbre et je regarde le ciel. Soudain j'entends un bruit. Je tourne la tête.

Sheena.

Merde ...

Pourquoi avec le nombre d'êtres humains, d'Elfes, de demi-elfes et de monstres présents sur cette planète il a fallu que se soit Sheena qui vienne s'asseoir à côté de moi ? ? ?

Pour l'amour de Martel, pourquoi ?

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais là Zélos ?

-Hey, je te retourne la question !

-J'avais envie de prendre l'air.

-Idem ! »

.

Ouf, je me serais attendu à autre chose …

« Dis moi Zélos … Pourquoi tu voulais mourir ? »

Ouais, c'était trop beau pour durer. Elle me l'a finalement posée …** LA** question qui tue.

« Bah … En gros je n'ai jamais été désiré. »

Sheena … Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

C'est si étonnant ?

« En fait, avant de mourir ma mère m'a dit que je n'aurais jamais dû venir au monde. D'une certaine manière elle avait raison. Si je n'avais jamais existé, ma sœur aurais pu être enfin heureuse et ma mère serait encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est. De plus les gens seraient bien mieux sans moi. »

Je n'ose même plus croiser ton regard. C'est minable. Honteux.

…

« Non, c'est faux. »

Ouais je me disais aussi … Attend ... Quoi ? Comment ça c'est faux ?

« - C'est faux ! Les gens ne seraient pas plus heureux sans toi !

- Ah oui ? ... Et comment tu peux le savoir ? »

.

Silence.

.

« Sheena ? »

Mon regard se porte à nouveau sur toi.

Tu me regarde en fronçant les sourcils … Dans tes yeux se ne serait pas des …

Larmes ?

« Alors comme ça tu veux savoir comment je le sais ? Tu veux le savoir ? ? ? »

Je confirme, cette fois se sont bien des larmes. Mais … Pourquoi ?

« Heu… Oui ? »

Tes larmes coulent encore plus vite et tu ne prends plus la peine d'essayer de les cacher.

.

**« MAIS C'EST PARCE QUE JE TIENS A TOI ABRUTI ! ! ! »**

.

En prononçant ses mots irréels tu te jette dans mes bras.

« Tu ne t'imagines même pas à quel point le simple fait de penser que tu aurais pu mourir me déchire le cœur. Savoir … que je ne te reverrais plus jamais …»

Le reste de ta phrase est parti en sanglot et pour cette fois je me suis permis quelque chose dont je ne pensais pas avoir le droit. Je t'ai embrassée … sur le front, hein !

Je ne suis pas suicidaire non plus ! Du moins plus maintenant. (En toute honnêteté, j'aurais préféré quelques centimètres plus bas mais bon …)

.

_Avec le temps, la neige finit toujours par fondre._

« Je suis désolé Sheena. Je ne pensais pas te faire de la peine. Je … je- »

Tu te lèves sur la pointe des pieds et tu rapproches doucement ton visage du mien jusqu'à ce que qu'il n'y ai plus d'espaces entre nos lèvres.

_Il suffit qu'arrive son « printemps »_

Notre baiser fût rompu à cause du manque d'air. (Oui, les êtres humains ont besoins de respirer)

_Et vous savez quoi ?_

« - Je t'aime Sheena.

- Je t'aime aussi … Idiot d'Élu ! »

Puis nous sommes retournés dans notre baiser passionné qui à installé une atmosphère de chaleur et de confort entre nous deux. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris.

_Je l'ai enfin trouvé … mon merveilleux « printemps »._

_/_

**Notes :**** Voilà c'est fini ! J'espère que se n'était pas trop bizarre. Vous savez, les syndromes de la mémoire floue et de l'imagination confuse. En parlant de ça, je ne sais pas pour vous mais j'ai souvent tendance à imaginer la fin d'une histoire avant son début … **

**Bref ! Je m'égare là. Alors vous avez aimé ce oneshot ?**


End file.
